I Do Cherish You
by baileybeagle
Summary: Booth finally tells Brennan how he feels about her. Brennan runs away. Will she tell Booth how she feels or will her fear get in the way?
1. Jared Booth's Wedding

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER: BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**CHAPTER 1: JARED BOOTH'S WEDDING…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I stand there at the altar, best man for my brother. I look over at Bones who is standing opposite of me. She must have felt me staring, because she looks at me and smiles. I smile back; I'm still working up the courage to tell her I love her.

"Booth...Booth." I hear and snap out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked. "Do you have my ring?" Jared asked. "Oh yeah, here you go." I say as I give Jared the ring, he slides it on the finger of his bride and says his vows.

The preacher pronounces them man and wife, Bones catches the bouquet and then it's off to the reception.

**THE RECEPTION**

A song begins to play and I see Bones standing by herself gently swaying to the music.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_Is your eyes _

_Shining at me_

_When you smile, I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me cause I_

"Hey Bones...how about a dance?" I say taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "Booth, you were staring at me during the wedding. Is something wrong?" Bones asked. "No, it's just..." I stop before I can say anything else. "Just what Booth," Bones inquired. "I was just noticing how beautiful you are." I mumbled. "What? I didn't hear what you said, Booth." Bones tells me. "I was just noticing how beautiful you are." I repeat a little louder. "Booth..." Bones begins. "Temperance, I..." I begin, but can't seem to get the rest of my thoughts out. "Booth, what is it? What's wrong?" Bones asked. "No, it's just that...I..." I start again and don't know how to get the rest of it out.

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited this long to say_

_This to you_

_If you're asking do I_

_Love you this much, I do_

"Booth, what is it?" Bones presses. "I'm in love with you, okay?" I say and start to walk away. "Booth, wait." Bones says grabbing my arm and turning me to face her. "Do you feel the same or do you want things to go back to the way they were?" I asked. "I don't know...I need to think." Bones says and takes off. "Bones," I yell after her, that's when Angela comes up behind me. "What's going on with you two?" Angela asked. "I told Bones that I love her, she said she needs to think and took off." I tell Angela. "Do you want me to go after her?" Angela asked. "Could you please?" I asked, as she follows Bones.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my grandfather.

"So you finally told her, I see." He says. "I did, but she ran off." Is all I can say. "Then go after her. She loves you as much as you love her. Don't let her go." My grandfather tells me and I go to find Bones.

I see her talking to Angela and catch the last little bit of what Angela tells her.

"...You and Booth are different." I hear Angela say.

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Til the day I found you_

_How you opened my life_

_To a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all my heart_

_'Til my dying day_

_If you're asking _

_If I love you this much_

_I do_

_Oh, I do_

**OUTSIDE THE RECETION**

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

As I sat outside getting some air, I am joined by Angela.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little surprised, "I reply. "That Booth's in love with you?" Angela asked. "Yes, Angela, Booth and I have been working together for years. Why does he want to change things now?" I asked. "Brennan, he wants to change things for the better. Are you afraid that he's going to leave like your parents did? Because he won't, he hasn't left you yet." Angela tells me and I know she's right. "He has left me before, when he got shot. What about what happened to you and Hodgins?" I said. "Just give him a chance, Bren. Hodgins and I, well I guess we just weren't meant to be. You and Booth are different." Angela tells me, as we hear footsteps approach.

We look up and there stands Booth.

"Bones, I'm sorry for just springing that on you." Booth says. "I think I'll go inside and talk to Jack." Angela says getting up.

Leaving Booth and I alone...

"Booth, I know what I've said about love in the past, but everything has changed since I've met you." I tell him. "Bones..." Booth says his face only inches from mine. "Booth..." I say and he presses his lips to mine.

I had dreamed of this moment many times before. We stand there I don't know how long, but break apart at the sounds of whistling and cheering. We look over and everyone including Jared is cheering for Booth and me.

"About time," Someone yells. "I think this is some..." Sweets begins. "No, Sweets, no therapy." Booth tells him. "Dose anyone want to go inside so we can cut the cake?" Jared asked.

So everyone went back inside and the cake was cut.

It was almost midnight when the reception ended and Booth took me home. Feeling exhausted I climbed out of the SUV. I heard the other door slam and turned to see Booth was right behind me.


	2. The New Case

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE NEW CASE…**

**BRENNAN'S APARTMENT****…**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER****…**

"Booth, you don't have to walk me to my door." I tell him. "I know, but I want to." Booth says as he walks beside me.

We reach my door and I turned to face him. He kissed me gently and started to pull away, but I pulled him as close as I could and deepen the kiss. We stayed like that until we ran out of air and had to break apart.

"See you tomorrow?" Booth asked, I opened the door and pulled him inside. "Why?" I asked. "Because I figured you were tired and wanting to get to bed." Booth replied as I kissed him. "Bones..." Booth groaned as I pulled back and smiled.

"Do you want to stay the night?" I asked and kissed him again. "Are you sure?" Booth asked. "Yes, do you want a drink?" I asked. "No thanks. I can think of something better than a few beers." Booth said as he leaned down to kiss my neck. "B-Booth." I groaned. "What?" Booth asked with his charming smile.

I just grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom, where we made love for several hours.

Finally falling asleep about three o'clock in the morning.

**MONDAY MORNING****…**

It seemed like it was only a few minutes later, that phone rang. I looked the clock to see it was almost nine o'clock in the morning.

"Hello, all right...I'll be there soon." I said hanging up the phone. "Morning, Bones!" Booth said wrapping his arms around me and beginning to kiss me. "Booth, we have to get to work." I said as Booth's cell phone rang.

Booth groaned and got up to answer it.

"Booth...all right...all right, bye." Booth said hanging up the phone.

I got up and started to get dressed, as Booth did the same.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the crime scene?" Booth asked. "Why? You're not staying?" I asked. "I have to go home and change." Booth tells me. "We'll stop by your apartment so you can change and then we'll go to the crime scene." I said.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

"All right, let's get going." I said. "Why wasn't Parker at the wedding yesterday?" Bones asked me. "He was there, Rebecca, just picked him up before the reception. Why do you ask?" I questioned. "I was just curious. We're going to have to tell Parker about us." Bones says as she locks the front door. "I know, I'll talk to Rebecca and see if she'll let me pick Parker up from school." I tell her as we head out to the SUV.

**BOOTH'S APARTMENT****…**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER****…**

I unlock the door and we step into my apartment. I walk to my bedroom to change, while Bones stayed in the living room. A few minutes later I had changed and ready to go.

We headed to the crime scene getting there about nine thirty.

**CRIME SCENE****…**

**9:30 AM…**

"What took you so long? I was just about ready to have these bodies transported back to the lab." Cam asked upon seeing us. "I overslept." Bones told her.

As Bones examined the bodies of the two children, calling out her findings, Cam walked over to me.

"So why were you late?" Cam asked. "I overslept." I told her. "The only reason you oversleep is if...Oh." Cam said as she put it together.

Bones finished her examination of the two children and they were taken back to the lab.

**THE LAB****…**

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

Booth took me back to the lab, but before I could get out, he grabbed my hand. I looked back confused and he kisses me.

"You don't regret last night, do you?" Booth asked. "No, do you?" I countered. "No, I'll see you later then." Booth told me as I climb out of the SUV and head inside.

I get inside and the first person I run into is Angela.

"So, did Booth stay the night? Cam said you two were late to the crime scene because you overslept." Angela said as we headed to my office. "Yes, Booth did spend the night." I told her and she squealed.

"If you two are done talking about your personal lives. We have remains to identify." Cam stated.

"Did you hear the Booth spent the night with Brennan?" Angela asked. "Is that why you two were late?" Cam asked. "Yes, but this conversation has nothing to do with work and I would like to get to work." I said.

So everyone went to work to identify the remains. The remains ended up being ten year old twins, one male and one female. Both had been strangled and one had been hit over the head with a shovel.

Angela brought us the sketches of the children. I went to call Booth to tell him we had identified the remains. Getting off the phone I turned to see Angela in the door way.

"Hey, sweetie, how are things with you and Booth?" Angela asked. "Fine, why do you ask?" I asked. "I was just curious about what happened after I left two outside." Angela replied. "We talked and after the reception we went back to my apartment." I said.

There was a knock and I looked up. ...Surprised to see my father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I heard there was a wedding and thought you might be involved." Dad told me. "I was in the wedding, but it was Booth's brother that got married." I replied.

"What about Jared? Hey, Max." Booth said walking into my office. "Dad heard about Jared's wedding and thought I was involved." I replied. "Did you tell him about...?" Booth started to ask.

"No, I was getting ready to. Dad, Booth and I are now together." I told him. "So you're sleeping with my daughter?" Dad asked Booth. "Dad," I exclaimed. "May I talk to you?" My dad asked Booth. "Sure." Booth replied as they stepped out of my office, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"You better not hurt my daughter." I heard my father say. "I have no plans on hurting Bones. Now Bones and I have to go notify some parents we found their children." Booth said as they stepped back into my office.

**ADAMSON ****RESIDENCE****…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I rang the doorbell and a woman answered. She looked to be in her late forties to early fifties.

"Mrs. Adamson?" I asked. "Yes, may I help you?" Mrs. Adamson asked. "I'm Special Agent Seely Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan..." I began. "Tom! Tom, it's the F.B.I.!" Mrs. Adamson yelled back into the house.

A man came to the door they stepped back and led us into the living room.

"You're F.B.I.? Did you find Andrew and Alexandra?" Mr. Adamson asked. "Yes, we have and we're very sorry for your loss." I tell them as crumbles in sobs and Mr. Adamson sits there holding his wife, tears falling down his own face.

"We had Andrew and Alex late. April was thirty nine when they were born." Mr. Adamson tells us as he gets up and pulled a picture down from the wall.

It was a picture of the Alex and Andrew.

"This was taken three weeks ago on their tenth birthday." She told us. "They were beautiful kids." Bones tells her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you a few questions." I said as Mr. and looked at me. "Who would do this?" Mrs. Adamson asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Has anyone been paying close attention to them?" I asked. "No one that I can think of, April?" asked his wife. "Th-the gar-dener from a-across the st-street." said beginning to sob once more.

"All right, anyone else?" I ask. "No." said, as shook her head no. "All right, thank you. Again we're very sorry for your loss." I say as Bones and I get up to leave.

**F.B.I. HEADQUATERS**

**INTERGATION ROOM**

"Where were you last Thursday?" I asked the gardener. "Home…sick." The gardener replied. "Can anyone verify that?" I asked. "No, I live alone." The gardener replied.

After a few hours interrogation

Bones and I got a confession out of the gardener.

"All right, all right, I did it and I would do it again. They were always messing up my work." The gardener told us.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Bones and I got in the SUV. I then headed for Parker's school.

"Where are we going?" Bones asked. "To pick up Parker." I replied. "Oh...And you want me to come along?" Bones asked. "Of course, I thought we would tell him together that you and I are dating." I told her.

**PARKER'S SCHOOL**

We soon reached Parker's school and got out of the SUV to wait for Parker. He came out a few minutes later.

"Daddy," Parker yelled running into my arms. "Hey, bud." I said wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asked. "Well Bones and I wanted to talk to you about something." I said as we climbed into the SUV.

"What?" Parker asked. "How would you feel if Bones and I started dating?" I asked. "That would be so cool!" Parker yelled.

"Well…I picked you up to tell you that Bones and I are now dating.

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

I sat in the passenger's seat watching Parker and Booth.

"Bones..." I hear Booth call my name. "Sorry. What?" I asked. "How about the three of us go to dinner?" Booth suggested. "All right," I agreed.

We soon reached the Royal Diner, where we sat at our normal table.

Pretty soon Sweets and Daisy showed up.

"Hey what's going on here?" Sweets asked. "Bones and I are having dinner with Parker." Booth replied. "Did I tell you the news?" Sweets asked. "What news?" I asked. "Daisy and I are getting married." Sweets tells us. "That's great. Congratulations." Booth says.

"Yes, that's wonderful. But you do know what marriage is..." I began, but Booth cut me off." Bones, some people like to be married and maybe one day you'll change your mind about it." Booth tells me.

Sweets and Daisy sit down with us for a while.

Later Booth and I drop Parker off at Rebecca's and head back to my apartment.


	3. Daisy Wick and Lance Sweets Wedding

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 3: DAISY WICK & LANCE SWEETS WEDDING…**

**TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER...**

**LANCE SWEETS AND DAISY WICK'S WEDDING**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I again stand at the altar, this time for as Sweets' best man. Bones stands again as a maid of honor. Daisy and Sweets say their vows, but this time the bouquet lands in Angela's hands and I see her glance at Hodgins.

Later as Bones and I are dancing, I notice Bones seems far away.

"Bones, you okay?" I asked. "I will..." Bones starts to say, but runs off toward the ladies room, hand over her mouth.

I follow her and stand outside. A few minutes later she comes of the bathroom

"What's wrong, Bones?" I asked. "I'm pregnant." Bones tells me.

I just stand there...

'Had I just heard her right? Did Bones just say what I think she did?'

"We're going to have a baby?" I asked needing confirmation of what I had just heard kind of scared that I was dreaming.

"Yes, that's what being pregnant means, Booth." Bones tells me.

I put a hand over where the baby lay inside of her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hey, can I slip by you two to get into the ladies room?" Angela asked.

"Sure." Bones says and pulls me away from the door. "Do you want to finish our dance?" I asked. "Booth, the song ended." Bones tells me. "Well then we'll have to dance to a new song. Come on, Bones." I say taking her hand and leading her back to the dance floor.

All the while my head is spinning.

"Booth, are you okay?" Bones asked. "Yeah...just surprised. When did it happen?" I asked. "The first time we slept together?" Bones replied. "You're really sure?" I asked. "Yes, I went to see my doctor yesterday on my lunch." Bones tells me.

Pretty soon Sweets and Daisy cut the cake. After a while the reception winds down and everyone headed home. Bones and I head back to her apartment.

Where we had been living together for the past few months.

**BRENNAN'S APARTMENT**

Just after we walk in the door I decide to surprise Bones.

"Temperance Brennan..." I asked, getting down on one knee and Bones turned to face me. "Booth..." She begins. "Will you marry me?" I asked. "Booth..." She starts again.

"Bones, I know what you think marriage is, but you're getting ready to have my child and I want to spend the rest of my..." I start to say, but am cut off when Bones kisses me. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you to, Booth." Is all she says and we make our way to the bedroom.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

The next morning I wake up at six a.m. I feel movement beside me and turn to face Booth.

"Morning, "I say as Booth starts to kiss me. "

"Booth, we have to go to work." I moan. "We can call in sick." Booth suggested. "We can't." I say and get up. "Bones..." Booth groans.

An hour later Booth drops me off at the lab and heads to his office.

"Hey, Bren, what's that on your finger?" Angela asked spotting me. "Booth and I are getting married..." I told her and she squealed. "Sweetie, that's great!" Angela yelled.

"That's not all..." I tell her and pause. "What do you mean?" Angela asked. "I'm pregnant." I tell her.

Angela stands there and seems at loss for words.

"Ange, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah...yeah, have you told anyone else yet?" She asked. "Just Booth...Why?" I asked.

**BOOTH'S OFFICE**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

"Agent Booth," Caroline says walking into my office. "Hey, Caroline..." I started to say.

"What is this I hear about you and Dr. Brennan...?" Caroline begins. "Yes, I asked Bones to marry me." I said, assuming that's what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. "Bones and I are getting married and having a baby." I told Caroline. "I never saw that one coming." I heard her mutter.

"I thought that's what you were talking about." I said. "No, if you would have let me finish I was going to say there is talk about you and Dr. Brennan being split up." Caroline said. "What?" I asked shocked.

"You didn't know? I guess that makes a surprise for each of us." Caroline says. "Who told you?" I asked. "Dr. Sweets." Caroline replied.

"I have to go." I say grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. "Where are you going?" Caroline asked, but I didn't answer.

**SWEETS OFFICE**

**STILL BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I walked into Sweets office.

"Agent Booth..." Sweets begins. "You told them to split up Bones and I, didn't you?" I growled, doing my best not to lose my temper.

"Agent Booth, now that you have a personal relationship with Dr. Brennan, I had no choice." Sweets tells me. "You told me to take a gamble and tell her!" I yelled. "I thought she turned you down." Said Sweets.

"She did, but she changed her mind!" I said. "What changed her mind?" Sweets asked. "I don't know she talked to Angela." I replied sitting down.

"There's more, isn't there?" Sweets guessed. "Yes, there's more. Bones is pregnant." I said. "So you did decide to finally inseminate, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"No, this time we didn't plan it. It just happened." I told him. "How long has this affair been going on?" Sweets asked. "It's not an affair; Bones and I are getting married." I told him and got up to leave. "

Wait, what?" Sweets asked. "Bones and I are getting married. One other thing Sweets. Bones told me on several occasions she will not work with any other F.B.I agent." I told Sweets and left.


	4. Telling The News

**BONES**

I DO (CHERISH YOU)

DISCLAIMER: Bones, characters and the song of I Do (Cherish You) do not belong to me.

**THE LAB**

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

I was still talking to Angela, when I saw Booth walk in. He walked over to Angela and I. 

"Booth, is something wrong?" I asked. "They're splitting us up." Booth tells me. "I don't know what that means." I said. "It means I will no longer be the agent assigned to the Jeffersioan." Said Booth. "Who told you we were going to be split up?" I asked. "Caroline told me, but Sweets confirmed it." Booth told me. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "We're just going to have to prove we can keep our professional and personal lives seperate." Booth said with a shrug. "I'm going to get back to work, congradulations." Angela said and walked off. "What dose she mean congradulations?" Booth asked. "I told her about us getting married and having a baby." I replied. "I told Caroline and Sweets." Booth said. "Now everyone is going to know. I better go call my dad and Russ before they hear our news from someone else." I said and turned to head to my office. "I just wanted to warn you. Oh, hey, when are we going to tell Parker about the baby?" Booth asked. "How about when he comes to stay the weekened?" I suggested. "All right, I'll see you later." Booth said and left.

I went into my office and dialed Russ' number.

"Hello, Russ...yes Booth and I are together, but there's more...Booth and I are getting married and...yes, that's right...how did you know?...oh, is dad there?...Could you give him the news?...All right, bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked up to see Cam and Angela standing in the doorway to my office.

"Angela, tells me you and Booth are getting married..." Cam started to say. "And having a baby." Angela finished. "Angela and I are going to throw you a baby shower." Cam told me. "We're going to buy you things that the baby will need." Angela tells me. "That's not necessare. I can buy everything the baby needs." I replied. "Sweetie, just let us do this, please?" Angela asked. "All right." I said giving them permission.

Angela and Cam left discussing the baby shower, leaving me to get back to my work. After a while I couldn't concentrate on my work any longer and decided to see if Booth wanted to go to lunch.

"Hey, Booth, do you want some lunch at the diner?...I'm fine, just hungry." I told him.

Booth agreed and showed up at the lab a little while later to pick me up.

"Hey, are you ready?" Book asked, poking his head into my office. "Let's go." I said grabbing my jacket.

We left and soon arrived at the diner.

**THE ROYAL DINER**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

As we sat down, I noticed that again Bones seemed far away in her thoughts. We ordered and I brought Bones back to Earth.

"Why did you want to go to lunch early?" I asked. "I was hungry." Bones replied. "There's another reason, isn't there?" I asked. "Why do you say that?" Bones asked. "Because usaully you have to be dragged out of the lab." I said with a smile. "I couldn't keep my mind on my work. I keep thinking about the baby." Bones confessed. "What about the baby?" I asked. "I was thinking of names. I was thinking Zachary Joesph Booth, if it's a boy and Christine Joy Booth for a girl." Bones says looking at me. "They sound all right to me. Rebecca called today, she wants me to pick Parker up from school. Do you want to tell him tonight?" I asked. "I think that would be a good idea." Bones tells me.

I thought about the names for the baby and rolled them over in my mind. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the names. Then I realized she wanted to name the boy after her former assitant.

"Wait, you want to name our son after Zach?" I asked. "Yes, Zach, was a great assitant." Bones tells me. "Bones, he helped a serial killer that ate people." I reminded her. "Are you ever going to forgive him for that?" Bones asked. "I can't, Bones." I told Bones as our food arrived. "Booth, you have to forgive him." Bones tells me. "Why don't we talk about something else?" I suggested. "Why are you picking Parker up from school?" Bones asked. "So Rebecca and Brent can go away together." I replied. "Why can't they take Parker with them?" Bones inquired. "One; Parker has school and two; they wanted some adult time." I replied. "Oh, you mean they wanted to have sex." Bones clarified.

Bones and I finished lunch and I took her back to the lab, then headed back to my office.

**BOOTH'S OFFICE**

I started some paperwork I was behind on, every once in awhile glancing at the clock. Time slipped by slowly. Finally at two thirty I went to pick up Bones and we headed to Parker's school.

**PARKER'S SCHOOL**

School let out and I spotted Parker looking around.

"Parker!" I yelled. "Dad?" Parker asked walking over tome. "Hey, bud, you ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, where's mom?" Parker asked. "Well she wanted to spend some time with Brent. So she asked if I would like to have you a few extra days. Is that, okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Hi, Bones." Parker said climbing into the suv. "Hey, Parker." Bones replied. "Parker, we need to talk to you about something...." I began. "What? Am I in trouble?" Parker asked. "No, you're going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months." I replied. "You and Bones?" Parker asked. "Yes, me and Bones." I confirmed. "Cool!" Parker exclaimed. "So you're all right with it?" I asked Parker. "Yeah, I'm going to be a big brother!" Parker said excitedly.

I looked to Bones and grinned. Then the three of us headed back to the apartment. I gave up my apartment about a month before. Bones was now four and a half months pregnant.

**THE APARTMENT**

"When will he be here?" Parker asked. "Who?" I asked as Bones unlocked the door to the apartment. "My brother!" Parker replied. "Or sister, it could be a girl." Bones said. "The baby will be here in five months." I replied. "That's seems like forever." Parker said with a sigh. "Hey, bud, the baby will be here before you know it." I said kneeling down in front of him. "Okay, can I go play?" Parker asked. "Sure, go ahead." I replied getting up.

Parker ran off to the room we had made up for him. Once Parker was out of sight, I turned to Bones and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Booth..." Bones said and I felt the baby kick. "Bones, the baby just kicked." I said. "The baby also kicked when Parker asked when would the baby be here." Bones told me. "Maybe the baby kicked to let us know he's a boy." I suggested. "Booth, this baby is not going to tell us if it's a boy. Just becuase it kicked when Parker said he wanted a brother." Bones told me. "Bones, the baby is a boy. I can feel it." I told her. "Is that what your gut is telling you?" Bones asked. "Yes, Bones, that is what my gut is telling me." I replied. "Booth, I go to the doctor tomorrow and then we'll find out if the baby is a boy or a girl." Bones tells me. "I still think it's going to be a boy." I said stubbornly. "What if it's a girl? Will you love her just the same?" Bones asked and seemed worried. "Of course I will." I told her and kissed her again.


	5. Going to the Doctor

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 5: GOING TO THE DOCTOR…**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**DOCTORS OFFICE…**

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

"I'm glad you took this morning off and came with me." I told Booth. "All right, Miss. Brennan..." The doctor began. "Dr. Brennan. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." I corrected him. "Sorry, Dr. Brennan, it looks like...a boy." The doctor told us.

"It's a boy? Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, you're going to have a healthy baby boy." The doctor replied. "Looks like my gut was right," Booth said with a grin.

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

**THE APARTMENT…**

"Hey, Parker, come here a second." I heard Booth say.

Parker was doing his homework at the kitchen table, while Booth and I were watching the TV. I had been persuaded to buy.

"I'm going to have a brother, aren't I?" Parker asked. "How did you know that?" I asked. "Because I had a dream about it a couple of nights ago," Parker replied.

"We only told you about the baby yesterday." I said. "He had a dream, Bones. His gut told him he was going to have a brother, just like my gut told me I was going to have another son." Booth told me. "You know your gut can't really tell y..." I began. "Then we guessed." Booth told me.

"How did you guess it was going to be a boy?" I asked as there was a knock at the door. "Parker told me about his dream and..." Booth began as he opened the door. "And what, "I inquired. "I was kind of hoping." Booth replied.

There in the doorway stood dad, Russ, Amy and her two girls.

"Dad, Russ, what are you doing here?" I asked getting up and going to the door. "Can't I just come see my little sister?" Russ asked as he gave me a hug. "Are you on probation?" Bones asked. "No, why do you ask that?" Russ asked.

"Because if you were on probation I wouldn't want you to go to jail for coming to see me," I replied. "Honey, I have something your mom asked me to give you when you had a baby." Dad said handing me a wrapped present.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

Bones unwrapped the present and inside was a quilt.

"Your mother made that the year you were born." Max said and Bones looked up. "I'll be right back." Bones said and took off to the bedroom closing the door behind her. "I'll go see if she's okay. Max, Parker is in the kitchen if you want to see him." I said and followed Bones.

I knocked gently on the door and poked my head in the door. Bones was lying on the bed clutching the quilt and sobbing.

"B...Temperance, are you okay?" I asked. "Why?" Bones asked. "Why what?" I asked. "Why does he keep giving me things and saying they are from my mom?" Bones asked sitting up.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" I suggested. "He's still here?" Bones asked. "Yeah, I think he's in the kitchen with Parker." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." Bones said getting up and I pulled her into a hug. "For what?" I asked. "I needed a hug." Bones said into my shoulder. "Come on let's go see your dad and Russ." I said taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"I'm going to have brother." I heard Parker tell Max and Russ as we entered the kitchen. "When did you find out it was a boy?" Russ asked. "This morning, Parker and Booth said they had already guessed." Bones replied. "I had a dream I was going to have a brother." Parker told him.

Pretty soon Bones, Russ, Max, Amy, her two girls, Parker and I made our way to the living room.

While we were talking I looked over and noticed Parker was asleep leaning against Bones. I picked him up, took him to his room and gently laid him on the bed.

When I got back to the living room Amy's two daughters were fast asleep as well.

"Why don't you stay the night?" I suggested looking to see it was after midnight.

Everyone agreed, so Bones and I got some blankets.

Then Bones and I headed for our room.


	6. The Baby Shower and the Birth

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 6: THE BABY SHOWER AND THE BIRTH…**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER…**

**THE BABY SHOWER…**

**EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT…**

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

Everyone;

Cam, Carolyn, Amy, her girls, Daisy and Angela.

"Well since everyone is here. I guess we can get started." Angela said. "I got this...I've had it since you first asked Booth to father your child." Cam said handing me a present. "That was over a year ago." I said as I opened it.

When I opened it, I found a onesie inside.

I had soon opened all the presents. I received;

Clothes, blankets, bottles, a swing, bouncy seat and other things I would need.

Leaving me to get the major things Such as a…

Crib car seat and stroller.

"Thank you." I said as we ate the cake. "See, sweetie, almost everything you need." Angela told me. "Are you okay?" Cam asked me. "Just need to go to the restroom." I said getting up.

I made my way to the bathroom, but half way there. My water broke.

It took me a few minutes to make my way slowly back to the living room.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela questioned.

"My water broke..." Was all I could say as I felt a wave of pain.

"I'll call Booth." Cam told me reaching for the phone.

Booth arrived a few minutes later and got me into the SUV.

He then hit the siren and we made our way to the hospital.

**28 HOURS LATER…**

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

"All right, Bones, one more push." Booths said from beside me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled giving one final push.

I expected to hear a baby cry, but there was no sound and the doctor rushed him away.

"What's going on? Where are they taking him? Why didn't he make a sound?" I asked as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Its okay, Bones. I'll go check and see what's going on?" Booth told me, before he could leave.

The doctor came back in brining my son.

"Is he okay?" I asked. "He's perfect." Booth assured taking him from the doctor and handing him to me.

"He is perfect." I said looking down at him and then at Booth. "You gave us a scare, little man." Booth said to the baby. "What are we going to name him?" I asked.

"Zachary Joseph Booth." Booth replied. "Really, I thought you were against the name Zach." I said. "Well I thought about it and the name seems to fit him." Booth told me as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

At that moment Zach began to wail. Booth and I smiled down at our son.

"I think somebody is hungry." Booth said. "Why don't you go give everyone the news, while I feed him?" I suggested.

"All right, I'll see you in a bit." Booth said and left the room.

**THE WAITING ROOM…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I walked into the waiting room.

Everyone go up and surrounded me.

"How's Tempe?" Russ asked. "How's the baby?" Cam asked. "Who does he look like?" Angela inquired.

"Bones is fine. The baby wasn't breathing when he was born, but the doctor got him breathing. The baby looks like both of us." Booth replied.

"He's all right now, isn't he? When can we visit them?" Max asked. "Yes, the baby is all right now and soon Bones is feeding him right now." I said.

That's when I noticed Rebecca, Parker and Brent.

"Seely, Cam called and Parker wanted to meet his new brother." Rebecca said as she walked over to join everyone else. "Well it's going to be a while. Bones is feeding him and then they need rest." I said.

"What's the baby's name?" Carolyn asked. "Zachary Joseph Booth." I replied as pops walked up. "So I have another great grandson? Congratulations Seely." Pops told me.

"Thanks, Pops." I said.

I walked back to Bones' room, found Zach in the bassinet and both of them fast asleep.

It wasn't until then I realized how tired I was. I walked over and crawled into the bed next to Bones.

"Booth…" Bones mumbled. "Yeah, it's me. Scoot over and I can crawl up with you." I told her and she scooted over.

I woke up a couple hours later, when there was a flash of light. I nearly fell out of the bed.

In the doorway stood;

Carolyn, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Daisy, Sweets, Russ, Max, Amy, her girls, Parker, Jared and Pops.

"I couldn't resist, you two looked so cute sleeping there together." Angela said with a smile.

"Can I meet my new brother now?" Parker asked. "Sure, bud." I said getting up and picking Zach up out of the bassinet. "He's so small." Parker said as I showed him his brother. "You were just as small when you were born." I told Parker.

"Will you love him more then you love me?" Parker asked. "No, I will love both of you just the same." I replied.

"Booth..." Bones said. "What?" I asked looking over to her. "Let Angela get a picture of the three of you." Bones suggested.

"How about the four of us," I suggested.

Getting up, I handed her Zach, sat down in the chair next to the bed and pulled Parker onto my lap.


	7. One Year Later

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 7: ONE YEAR LATER…**

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

It was a year ago today that Zach was kidnapped. The F.B.I. seems to have given up the hope of finding him alive. I have been working the case, but have had no luck, a few months after Zach disappeared, and Bones asked me to move out. Though our professional relationship remains the same, we can no longer be civil in a personal relationship. Bones has thrown herself into her work and seems colder than ever. One day as I'm working on some paperwork, I get a phone call. I grab my coat and go to get Bones. I soon arrive at the lab and find her in her office.

"Do we have a case?" Bones asked upon my knock at her office door. "No. But there's a lead on Zach's case." I tell her. "What is it?" Bones asked. "I just got a call and they have a one year old boy at Mercy Hospital in New York. Bones, he has a diamond shaped birth mark. Just like Zach." I said.

"Booth, the chances of finding Zach alive are..." Bones begins. "I know the chances, Bones. Think about it though…a one year old boy with a diamond birthmark. We have to at least check it out." I said.

"All right…let's go, but I have to tell Cam first." Bones said as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

We found Cam on the platform.

"I need to take a couple of days off." Bones tells her. "Why?" Cam questioned. "We may have found, Zach." I replied. "All right, but you have to call and let us know if it is, Zach. Good luck." Cam told us.

We walked out of the lab and headed back to Bones' apartment. Where she packed a bag and then headed for the airport.

"So are you going to let me fly with you? Or are we flying in different classes?" I asked. "We can fly together." Bones said and I looked at her in shock.

"I don't have as much money as you do. I can't afford to fly in the same class." I said. "I already bought our tickets, but if you would rather..."Bones began.

"No! No, that's fine. Can we talk on the way?" I asked. "Talk about what?" Bones asked. "We haven't had a personal relationship in almost a year and if it is, Zach. I would like to give us another chance." I replied.

"All right, we can talk. But I don't know how that's going to change anything." Bones said.

**HOURS LATER...  
MERCY HOSPITAL…  
BONES' P.O.V.**

"Hi, I'm special Agent Seely Booth and I got a call that you may have found Zach Booth." Booth said flashing his badge. "Sure, right this way." The nurse said and led us to an exam room.

The little boy looked over at us and I was surprised. He had my eyes, but looked like Booth.

"It's Zach..." I whispered. "We'll need D.N.A. to confirm it, but this could be our son, Zach." I heard Booth say as I walked over to the crib.

"Well we'll need to take some blood from you and your wife." The nurse told us. "We're not..." I began. "Can you take the blood while we stay here?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I guess." The nurse said and went to find a doctor.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and took some blood.

"Until we confirm it, that little boy is going to have to stay here." The nurse said. "I want the D.N.A. test sent to the Jeffersonian in D.C." I told her. "Okay, we can do that." The nurse said and left.

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

Booth left to call Cam and get the results of the D.N.A. test.

While I stayed with Zach, I looked toward the door and found Booth smiling.

"It's Zach, isn't it?" I asked. "It's Zach." Booth confirmed and pulled me into a kiss.


	8. Bringing Zach Home

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 8: BRINGING ZACH HOME…**

"Booth..." I said pulling away and could feel the tears falling down my face as I turned to look at Zach. "Sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, I was just so happy." Booth said. "No, I understand." I said picking up Zach.

"Bones, can we at least try to give us a chance?" Booth asked and I turned to look at him, Zach in my arms. "You left the door unlocked and our son was kidnapped." I said. "He's okay now, Bones. I thought you would lock the door behind me. I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it before you believe me?" Booth asked coming to stand beside me and putting his hand over mine.

"I don't know that I can ever forgive you." I said. "Bones, I'm still in love with you and I know somewhere deep inside you still love me to." Booth told me. "Booth, I don't know that we can ever have a personal relationship again." I told him.

"Temperance...we have Zach back. Don't make me have to see him every other weekend like I do with, Parker." Booth pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Booth, are you asking me to marry you?" I inquired.

"No! No, I just want to spend time with you and Zach. Bones, I've missed you." Booth told me. "I need time to think about this, okay?" I asked. "All right," Booth said looking defeated and heading for the door.

"Booth..." I said and he turned to face me. "What?" He asked. "I've missed you to." I confessed. "Then can we give us another try?" Booth asked. "I'll think about it." I said as Booth went to sign Zach out of the hospital.

Booth came back a few minutes later.

"All right, we're ready to go." Booth said bringing up a pair of clothes so we could get Zach dressed. "I bet Parker will be excited." I said as Booth finished getting Zach dressed.

"Yeah every since Zach disappeared…Parker's been asking, 'Where's my brother? Will I ever get to see Bones again?'" Booth said.

"Parker's been asking about me?" I asked a little surprised. "Yeah, he misses seeing you and me together." Booth replied.

"Booth..." I began. "Just saying, the doctors said Zach is perfectly health and someone took good care of him." Booth said.

**HOURS LATER…**

**BRENNAN'S APARTMENT…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

"He slept most of the way home." Bones said as she carried Zach in and put him into the apartment and put him in his crib.

For a while we just watched Zach sleep then headed to the living room.

"I guess I better head home. Just lock the door behind me, okay?" I asked as I turned to leave. "Booth…" I heard Bones call out. "What?" I asked turning back to look at her. "You can stay the night if you want. That way you can be here when Zach wakes up." Bones told me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, I think we need to talk anyway." Bones said with a smile.

"Thanks, Bones. That would be great." I said. "Booth...I've missed you." Bones told me again. "Bones, we already went..." I began, but Bones cut me off with a kiss. "Bones," I asked pulling away. "I want to give us another chance." Bones told me.

"Really…you want to give us another chance?" I asked unsure if I had heard right. "Yes, I thought about it and that's what I want to do." Bones told me and I couldn't help smiling as I kissed her.

The kiss became more heated and I forced myself to pull away.

"Booth, what's wrong?" Bones asked. "I...I can't do this yet..." I said. "Why not, Booth?" Bones asked and I could see the disappointment as I looked into her eyes. "Because it's too soon…okay, Bones? It's too soon." I replied.

"Booth..." Bones started to say, but whatever she was going to say was forgotten when Zach began to cry.

"Welcome to parenthood." I said and she went to check on Zach.

She came in the living room a few minutes later, bringing Zach with her.

"He needed a diaper change." Bones explained as she sat down with Zach in her lap. "Hey there Zach, "I said taking his hand and yawning. "You look tired." Bones observed with her own yawn. "So do you." I countered.

Then I looked at Zach who seemed to be wide awake.

"I don't think, Zach, is going to let us get to sleep for a while." Bones said with another yawn. "Why don't I check to see if the door is locked and then you can go lay down?" I suggested.

"What are you going to do?" Bones asked. "I'm going to stay up with Zach." I said. "All right," Bone agreed as I checked to make sure the door was locked.

Then Bones handed Zach to me and went off to bed. A couple of hours around three a.m. Zach fell asleep and I put him in his crib.

As I was leaving his room I ran into Bones.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered. "I was going to the bathroom and saw you go into Zach's room." Bones replied.

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night." I said as Bones took my hand and pulled me toward her room.

"Booth, will you stay with me tonight?" She asked. "Bones..." I started to say. "No sex, just sleep. Okay, Booth?" Bones asked. "All right," I agreed as she led me to her bedroom.


	9. Later That Morning

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 9: LATER THAT MORNING…**

Later that morning we woke up to a knock at the door and Zach crying.

"Hey Zach," I said picking him up and changing his diaper.

Then Zach and I headed for the living room.

**BONES' P.O.V.**

I opened the door to find Parker, Booth's grandfather, Russ, Amy, her girls and my dad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "We came to see if it was true..." My father began. "That Zach is back." Russ finished.

"Rebecca asked me to drop Parker. So I thought I would also say hello to, Seely Booth's grandfather said. "Please come in." I said stepping back to let them in just as Booth came into the living room with Zach.

"Daddy," Parker yelled running to Booth. "Hey, bud." Booth said giving Parker a hug while still holding Zach. "Is this my brother?" Parker asked. "Yes, this is Zach." Booth said setting Zach on the floor. "Hey Seely, I see you got your family back." Booth's grandfather said.

"Yeah, I did." Booth replied. "I have to go. Rebecca just asked if I could drop Parker off." Booth's grandfather said. "Why don't you stay awhile, Pops?" Booth asked. "I can't, but thanks for the offer." Booth's grandfather said and left.

Leaving Amy, her girls, Russ, my dad, Parker, Booth and I. Booth let go of Zach and Zach started to walk over to the couch.

Where my father and Russ sat, my dad picked him up as there was another knock at the door.

Booth answered it and this time it was; Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Carolyn, Daisy and Sweets.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. I'm glad you got your son back. If there's anything you want to talk about in therapy let me know." Sweets said.

"Now we just have to find out who did it and I will prosecute them to the fullest extent of the law." Carolyn told us. "Oh, he's so cute." Angela said looking from me to Booth. "Honey, I'm glad you go Zach back." My dad said.

Pretty soon Zach had been held by everyone.

"Bones, are you and my dad back together?" Parker asked. "We're working on it." I said and smiled at Booth.

"So when are you getting married?" Angela asked. "What?" Booth and I asked together. "When are you getting married?" Angela repeated. "Not for quite a while. Bones and I have some things to work out, I think." Booth said looking over at me.

"Why don't you let Jack and I take Parker and Zach to the zoo. While you and Booth work things out," Angela suggested. "I don't know that..." I began. "Tempe, don't worry about Zach. He and Parker will be watched by all of us." Russ told me. "If it's okay with, Booth…then I guess that it's okay with me." I said, still feeling uneasy about letting Zach out of my sight when we had just got him back.

So Carolyn, Cam, dad, Russ, Amy, her girls, Angela, Hodgins, Daisy and Sweets left to take Parker and Zach to the zoo.

For the first time in over a year Booth and I found ourselves alone and not on a case.


	10. Cam's Outburst

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 10: CAM'S OUTBURST…**

**STILL BONES'S P.O.V.**

"So..." Booth began. "Booth, are we back together?" I asked. "If you want us back together, Can you forgive me for leaving the door unlocked?" Booth asked. "Yes, as long as it doesn't happen again." I said and kissed Booth.

"Bones," Booth asked looking into my eyes. "Yes, Seely Booth, I want you." I said and we made our way to the bedroom.

We made love and eventually fell asleep. When we woke up it was four o'clock in the afternoon and someone was knocking at the door. I got dressed and answered it.

It was Angela, Hodgins, Russ, Amy, Haylie, her sister and my dad bringing home a sleeping Zach and a tired, but happy Parker.

"Hey Parker, Did you have fun at the zoo?" I asked taking Zach from Angela. "Yeah, we saw all the animals! It was so much fun. Maybe next time you and dad can go." Parker said looking from me to Booth.

"Yeah, next time the four of us can go." Booth said as I went to lay Zach in his crib.

When I got back everyone was still there.

"How about you stay for dinner?" I suggested.

"Hey, Bren, may I talk to you?" Angela asked pulling me aside as everyone agreed to stay for dinner. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "So did you and Booth make up?" Angela asked. "I don't know what that means, but we had a very enjoyable afternoon." I replied. "You mean you had sex?" Angela asked.

"Angela! Parker's in the room!" I whispered. "So you did?" Angela asked. "Yes, we did." I confirmed. "What are you two talking about?" Booth asked wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "You, Brennan and your afternoon," Angela said with a smile. "You told her?" Booth asked. "Yes." I said turning around to face him his arms still around me.

"Do you want to help me make dinner?" Booth asked. "Why don't we order dinner? The way you two are acting it would take all night." Cam said. "I can cook dinner." Booth said looking over to Cam, but not letting go of me. "Then why don't you let go of and prove it." Cam suggested. "Cam, what is your problem?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, I don't have a problem." Cam replied, but she was clearly lying. "Something is bothering you." Booth said not buying what she was saying. "All right, do you want to know what it is?" Cam asked. "Yes, I do." Booth replied.

"It's you and together." Cam replied and I looked at her in surprise. "I don't know what that means." I told her. "What about me and Bones being together?" Booth asked.

"You and are together in a personal and professional relationship, when you said that you and I could never have one." Cam told Booth. "Camille..." Booth began. "Don't call me, Camille. You lied when you said you couldn't have a personal and professional relationship with someone you work with!" Cam yelled and left slamming the door behind her.

Zach started to cry and Booth looked at me as if asking what he should do.

"Go after her and talk to her. I'll take care of Zach." I suggested. "Thanks, Bones, I'll be back soon." Booth said giving me a quick kiss and going after Cam.

"Did I make the right choice, Ange?" I asked turning to face her. "Yes, sweetie, you did. Booth loves only you." Angela assured me.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

"Cam," I called as I caught up with her. "What do you want?" Cam asked.

"I can't help it that I fell in love with, Bones. If it weren't for you, Bones and I never would have met. For the last year before we got Zach back, you must have noticed that we couldn't be in the same room." I told Cam.

"I know and now that you have your son back. I know you won't leave her." Cam said. "No, I'm not going to leave Bones. I fell in love with her, the moment I met her. Cam, Bones and I don't want to lose you as a friend." I said.

"It took you long enough to tell her you love her though." Cam said with a smile. "I know will you come back to the party?" I asked. "Sure, as long as we order the food." Cam replied. "I can cook." I repeated. "The way you can't keep your eyes off you would probably burn the apartment down." Cam said as we headed back upstairs. "You know I'll always love you as a friend, right?" I asked. "Yes, Seely, I know that Dr. Brennan now has your heart." Cam said as we reached the door.

I opened the door and we stepped inside.

"I'm sorry for blowing up earlier. It's just been a stressful week." Cam said as we all surrounded her. "Do you feel better now?" Angela asked. "Yeah actually, I feel a lot better. I know that you and Booth belong together." Cam said as Bones handed Zach to me. "Thanks, Cam, but..." Bones began.

"She's saying she's sorry, Bones." I said. "If anyone needs to talk, I'm here." I heard Sweets say, but I don't think anyone was paying attention to him.

"Is anyone going to make dinner?" Russ asked. "Actually I thought we would order some food." I said. "Thai food," Bones suggested. "All right," I said grabbing the phone book and ordering dinner.

When I looked over to Parker, I noticed he was playing with Zach and pointed it out to Bones.

Angela took a picture; after the picture was taken Parker looked up and smiled and then went back to playing with Zach.

About an hour later the food arrived and we sat down to dinner.

"Dad," Parker asked. "What?" I responded. "Do I have to go home to moms tonight?" Parker asked. "Yes why?" I inquired. "Because I want to see more of Zach," Parker replied. "I'll tell you what. I'll talk to your mom and see if you can come over a few times during the week to play with, Zach. On one condition…" I said. "What?" Parker asked. "That you do your homework before coming over." I said. "All right," Parker agreed.

After dinner there was a knock at the door, I opened it and there stood Rebecca.

"Come on in." I suggested. "I can't, is Parker ready?" Rebecca asked. "Yes, he is. But he wanted to know if he could come over a few more days during the week and see, Zach?" I asked. "Let me think about it, okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't deny him time with his brother. Bones and I just got Zach back." I told her. "I heard that from your grandfather. I just need time to think about it." Rebecca told me. "I told Parker that I would talk to you about it. We had one condition if you agreed. That he does his homework before coming over." I said as Parker came between us.

"Bye dad." Parker said giving me a hug. "I'll think about it." Rebecca told me again. "Bye." I said as Parker and Rebecca left, I closed the door behind them.

"I guess we should go to." Russ said as he, Amy, Haylie and her sister got up to leave.

Pretty soon everyone left, leaving just Bones, Parker and I.


	11. Saying No For Now

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 11: SAYING NO FOR NOW...**

**BONES' P.O.V.**

"So what happened when you went to talk to, Cam?" I asked.

"Not much. She told me it took me long enough to tell you that I love you. I told her, you and I don't want to lose her as a friend. I think she was feeling a little jealous of the connection you and I share. She also said, the way I couldn't keep my eyes off you tonight. That if I might burn the apartment down if I tried to make dinner." Booth said.

"Booth..." I began. "I also told her that if it wasn't for her you and I never would have met." Booth told me pulling me into a kiss. "Booth," I said pulling away. "What?" Booth asked. "Have you figured out who kidnapped Zach yet?" I inquired. "No, but we'll get the person. We always do." Booth told me. "I lied." I confessed. "Lied? About what," Booth asked.

"A little over a year ago when Zach was kidnapped…You asked,

'Could I feel him alive?'

I told you no, but I lied." I told him. "Why did you lie?" Booth asked.

"Because I was angry at you for leaving the door unlocked," I replied. "I told you I thought I locked the door! How many old boyfriends did you give your apartment key to?" Booth yelled. "I always got my keys back when I broke up with them!" I yelled back as there was a wail between us; we looked down to find Zach.

"I thought you forgave me for that. Are you going to keep throwing that in my face every time we have an argument?" Booth asked as I picked up Zach. "No, it just came out." I said trying to calm a still crying Zach.

"Maybe because you still blame me," Booth suggested. "No I meant what I said when I say I forgave you." I told Booth as he took Zach from me.

Booth had soon calmed Zach down and sat down on the couch holding him. I sat beside them.

"How did you calm Zach down?" I asked. "I have another son remember?" Booth asked. "B..." I began.

"Bones, remember last year you said something else?" Booth asked. "What did I say?" I asked. "You said, 'you couldn't marry me unless we found, Zach. Temperance, we found Zach. So I guess what I'm asking is...Will you marry me?" Booth asked. "No, Booth. Just because we have Zach does not mean we have to get married." I told Booth and he looked hurt.

"Bones, I didn't ask you to marry me because of Zach, I asked you to marry me, because I love you." Booth told me. "I love you to, Booth, but..." I began. "Then why won't you marry me?" Booth asked. "Because you said you would never betray me and lied." I said.

"How," Booth asked. "You moved out and left me again." I replied. "You wanted me to move out, remember? You were so mad I didn't know what else to do. Will you reconsider my proposal?" Booth asked and gave me the saddest eyes.

"Booth, we just got Zach back. It's all happening so fast. We need to slow down and think." I told him. "So do you want me to ask you again in a couple of months?" Booth asked. "No, I just need time to think about it, okay?" I asked. "All right, well I'm going to go back to my apartment." Booth said handing me Zach and getting up.

"Booth..." I began. "No, Bones. I'm tired of putting my feelings on the line and feeling like you don't care." Booth told me and left.

When I got to the door and opened it, he was gone. I took Zach back to the couch, sat with him and cried. I then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Ange, could you come over? Thanks." I said hanging up the phone.

A while later there was a knock at the door. I picked Zach up, opened it and there stood Angela.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked. "No, I think Booth and I have broken up for good." I told her.

"What happened? You were so happy a couple of hours ago." Angela asked. "Booth asked me to marry him and I said no..." I began. "You said what?" Angela asked.

"I said no and he said,

'He was tired of putting his feelings on the line for me and feeling like I didn't care.'

I do care, Ange. I love him, but..." I told her. "Then go talk to him. I'll stay here with, Zach." Angela tells me. "Thanks, Ange. I'll be back in a little while." I said handing her Zach and grabbing my purse.

I soon arrived at Booth's apartment and knocked, Booth opened the door.

"Booth, I do love you..." I said before he could say anything. "Where's Zach?" Booth asked.

"With Angela, May I come in?" I asked. "I don't think there's anything left to say." Booth told me and started to close the door. "I would like for you to hear me out. Please?" I questioned. "All right, come on in." Booth said stepping back to let me in.

"I love you..." I started again. "There's a but isn't there? Bones..." Booth began. "But I'm still scared of how things will turn out or are turning out between us." I confessed.

"The only time I want to leave you is if, I die or have to go undercover for a short time. Bones, I'm not going to keep asking you to marry me and having you turn me down. Take a chance, let your heart lead instead of your head." Booth told me.

"Booth, the heart is just a..." I began. "What I mean is take a chance. I will love you, until death do us part." Booth told me. "Booth..." I began to say. "I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you're going to keep shutting me out. I can't take it and have to move on." Booth stated.

"Booth, I just want to take some time and get to know you again. We have been separated for over a year." I told him. "Then we can have a long engagement." Booth told me. "So you still want to marry me?" I asked. "That's what I've been trying to tell you." Booth said with a sigh. "I will marry you, but it has to be a long engagement." I told him and he kissed me.

"That's all right with me. Come on, let's go back to your apartment and relieve Angela." Booth said and we headed back to my apartment.

**BONES' APARTMENT…**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

We walked in the door to find Angela and Zach fast asleep on the couch.

I picked up Zach, took him to his room and laid him in his crib.

"Angela..." I hear Bones say. "Hmmmmm…" Angela muttered as she woke up. "I'm back if you want to head home." Bones told her. "Did you work things out?" Angela asked.

"Yes, we did." I said coming back into the living room.

"Great, I'm going home." Angela said and started to leave.

"Ange," Bones asked. "Yeah, sweetie," Angela asked turning around as she reached the door.

"Thanks again." Bones told her and Angela left.


	12. Catching the Kidnapper

**BONES:**

**I DO (CHERISH YOU)…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BONES, CHARACTERS AND THE SONG I DO (CHERISH YOU) DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 12: CATCHING THE KIDNAPPER…**

**SIX MONTHS LATER…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

"Are you ready to get married the day after tomorrow?" I asked as we got ready for bed. "Yes, I'm glad we took the time to get to know each other again." Bones replied. "Me to," I said pulling Bones into my arms.

"Booth, you know my opinion on marriage." Bones said. "I know, but you are the mother of my child and..." I started to say.

"Rebecca is also the mother of your child." Bones pointed out and I had to laugh.

"Yes, but I'm glad she turned my proposal down. So you and I could get together." I replied.

**TWO DAYS LATER…**

**BOOTH AND BRENNAN'S WEDDING…**

"Do you Seely Booth take Temperance Brennan to be your wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part," The preacher asked.

"I do." I replied looking into Bones' eyes. "Do you..." The preacher began turning to Bones, but was interrupted…

"Zach, come back." I heard Max say and looked over.

Zach was walking over and came to stand between Bones and me. So I picked him up.

"...Take Seely Booth to be your husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part," The preacher continued as if there had been no interruption.

"I do." Bones said looking at me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you..." The preacher began, but I kissed Bones before he could finish.

"I now give you the Booth family." The preacher said and everyone clapped.

Bones threw the bouquet and it landed in Angela's hands.

**THE RECEPTION…**

I took Bones by the hand and led her to the dance floor. While Max kept an eye on Zach, as the song of Hot Blooded began to play.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, except when Zach was born!" Bones told me. "Didn't I once tell you? Having kids changes everything?" I asked. "Yes, you did!" Bones replied and a few minutes later the song ended.

"I never thought I would want to spend my life with anyone, but I'm glad we met." Bones told me. "But you still don't believe in fate, right?" I asked and Bones just looked at me.

At one point Bones pointed out Angela and Hodgins dancing.

"Come on, let's cut the cake." I suggested.

The cake was cut and toasts were made. Pretty soon the reception slowed down and ended.

Zach was going to stay with Russ and Amy while Bones and I went on our honeymoon.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER…**

**FRIDAY MORNING… **

**BRENNAN'S P.O.V.**

Booth and I have returned from our honeymoon and are on our way to pick up Zach.

"Hey Tempe, Booth." Russ said stepping back to let us in. "Hey, Russ." I said.

Amy brought Zach out of the bedroom and handed him to me.

"He just had a nap and a diaper change, so he's already to go." Amy told me. "Thanks for watching Zach." I said taking him into my arms. "Hey, little man, your mom and I missed you." Booth told Zach. "When do you go back to work?" Russ asked.

"Monday," Booth and I said together.

"What are you going to do with, Zach?" Amy asked. "I've hired a nanny and for a few days they will be at the lab so I know I can trust her," Bones, I already told you. I ran a background check and checked her references." Both replied.

"I know. I just want to make sure Zach will be okay with her." I responded. "Well I guess we better go. I still have to pick up, Parker." Booth said.

"All right, see you later." Russ said as Booth and I left.

A few minutes later we reached Rebecca's and I stayed in the SUV with Zach, while Booth went to get Parker.

They came out a few minutes later.

"Hey, Bones." Parker said. "Hey Parker," I said as he buckled up and Booth got into the driver's seat. "Is everybody ready?" Booth asked. "Yeah," Parker replied leaning over to say hi to Zach.

We soon got home and had dinner, then after a couple of movies put the boys to bed; leaving only Booth and I up to talk.

The rest of the weekend flew by. We took Parker and Zach to the park and the zoo.

Monday finally came around and it was time to go back to work. I was in my office, with Zach in his playpen and the nanny sitting on the couch doing some college work when Booth came in.

"Come on, Bones. We think we caught the person responsible for kidnapping Zach." Booth told me. "All right, will you be okay with Zach?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll stay here if that's okay. Or I could take him back to your apartment and watch him there." Annie answered.

"No, you can stay here. I should be back in a little while." I said and followed Booth out the door.

**F.B.I. HEADQUATERS…**

Booth and I watched through a two way mirror as the suspect was questioned and finally confessed.

"I only took him because my husband said the child should've been his and not her boyfriend's. My husband is obsessed with her and has read all of her books. He said if I didn't do what he told me, that he would kill me." The woman replied.

I walked out of the room and headed for the interrogation room, but Booth stopped me.

"Bones, you can't go in there." Booth said as he turned me around. "I'm going to find out who her husband is and then I'm going to kick both of their butts for taking my son." I said.

"He's my son to and you don't need any more assault charges added to your record. Her husband was in a car wreck six months ago. That's why Zach was in the hospital." Booth told me and I knew he was right.

"You're right." I said with a sigh. "You mean I won that argument?" Booth asked.

**NINE MONTHS LATER…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

"All right, Bones, one more push," I encouraged as Bones gave one final push, bringing our daughter into the world. "Hello, Christine Samantha Booth." Bones whispered after the doctor had clean her up and handed her to Bones.

"Bones, you're crying." I said noticing the tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm just so happy." Bones said as everyone came in bringing Parker and Zach with them.

I now had two sons and a daughter.

**THE END**


End file.
